


Dragon Ball P

by Sachen



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Comedy, Female Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Humor, Manga & Anime, Shounen, Shounen Fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachen/pseuds/Sachen
Summary: A humanoid alien named Barra arrives on Earth in a spacecraft and tracks down Plume, revealing to her that she is her long-lost older sister. Plume refuses to help Barra continue the mission to eradicate the planet, which results in Barra attempting to destroy the world. Plume assembles with a group of 3 others to defeat Barra.
Kudos: 1





	1. Saiyan Age Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A side project I'm working on, or perhaps my main one. I'm undecided on which fic I should focus on, but anyways here's what you all came for; Dragon Ball P.

The story picks up with Plume now a young adult woman. A humanoid alien named Barra arrives on Earth in a spacecraft and tracks down Plume, revealing to her that she is her long-lost older sister and that they are members of a near-extinct extraterrestrial warrior race called the Saiyans. The Saiyans had sent Plume (originally named "Plumb") to Earth as an infant to conquer the planet for them, but she suffered a traumatical brain injury soon after her arrival and lost all memory of her mission, as well as her bloodthirsty Saiyan nature. Plume refuses to help Barra continue the mission, which results in Barra attempting to destroy the world. Plume assembles with a group of 3 others to defeat Barra.

Plume landed about 20 feet away from Barra. Plume raised her hand, pointing to other Saiyan.

"You're gonna regret coming to my planet and making a mess of things-!" Plume wore an Orange Turtle Hermit Gi with no weighted boots, no weighted wristbands, and no weighted undershirt. This revealed alot of Plume's cleavage, but it was lightweight and effective.

Barra turned around to face Plume. "So...you want me to kill you?"

"You can try, Poser," said Plume.

"Well I'm not going to let you get away with refusing to join me, Sister. And now this planet will die."

Roshi raises his hand up to his face, scratching it. "I assume you'll be fighting me then." Roshi wore a long-sleeved green Gi that revealed no cleavage at all, "Yes, I will fight you."

Lance stretches his arms out to both sides, swinging his arms in circles and bending over to stretch his legs.

"Are you ready?"

Lance raises his fists up to his face, dodging and moving around. "You bet I am."

"If any of you dead beats get hurt, I'll kill you." Said a very irritated Jace.

"Shut up, or I'll hurt you now." Said a very mean Mr. Popo, holding a very large barbed spear in his hand.

Plume grabs her left wrist with her right hand, stopping herself from falling over. "Too bad your fighting style is shitty." Said Barra, as she began to throw punches at Plume's face. Plume quickly side-stepped, dodging a punch.

Roshi closed his eyes and began to meditate. Roshi slowly punches himself in the face (Roshi was trying to use a technique that Mr. Popo had shown him once, but it was very difficult to use), "Very uncool."

"It seems Plume and Barra are evenly matched!" Yelled a surprised yet happy Lance.

"Oh how I wish I were fighting Barra right now." Said Mr. Popo, with a tear coming down from one of his closed eyes.

As soon as Plume felt her foot make contact with Barra's gut, she knew she had her. "You're wide open now! " She said, firing a volley of Ki blasts towards Barra, who twisted her body in such a way that the blasts passed either side of her.

"Wow, Plume is pulling out all the stops." Said Mr. Popo.

"Ha, you won't be saying that in a moment." Said Barra.

"It's about damn time you showed your true colors bitch." Barra got on one knee and raised her hands up into the air. A yellow, fiery energy began to form in her hands.

Before Plume could even get her Kamehameha off, Barra fired her own energy sphere at Plume. The two energy blasts collided with one another and began to overwhelm one another. It seemed as if neither of them would be able to overcome the other.

"Damn!" Shouted Plume. Roshi began to give Plume as much ki as he could. As the two energy blasts began to overwhelm one another, it looked as if they were about to cancel each other out. However, with Roshi's help, Plume's sphere began to overtake Barra's.

Plume pushed as much power into her Kamehameha as she could, and it soon became apparent that she had the upper hand. Barra's energy sphere was overwhelmed, and quickly dissipated. Barra's arms fell to her side as she shouted.

"Agh! Shit!" Barra dodged upwards at the last second. "Slut!" Bara shouted and charged towards her, entering a physical clash of punches and kicks.

"I can barely keep up with their moves!" Said a dumbfounded lance.

"Hm. I can't even see their moves." Mr. Popo responded.

"Fuck you Plume! You're cheating!" Yelled Barra.

Plume chuckled, before attempting to slam her fist into barra's chest, sending her flying backwards, "Try harder!"

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch!" Barra flew at Plume, who sent a flurry of punches at Barra's head. Bara managed to grab one of the fists, toss her arm around, and then kneed Plume in the stomach. Plume spit up a bit of blood from the heavy impact, and was left open to attack.

Roshi stroked his beard in concentration, attempting to see the fighting. Bara charged in and gave Plume a quick jab to the throat. "Gah!" Bara grabbed her by the head, and with a heavy grunt, tossed her hundreds of feet into the air.

"Huh?"

"We have to do something!" Shouted a worried lance.

"Erm... Look, I'm sure she'll be fine." Roshi said calmly, trying to comfort him.

"Ugh!" With the flick of a finger, Barra sent Plume crashing into the ground.

Plume made a crater with the hard impact, but got up nonetheless. Her Gi was slightly roughed up now. Plume charged forward into the air, but before she stuck Barra, she'd appear behind her and attempt to send her knee into Barra's spine.

"Ha, missed me!" Barra did a backflip to stay out of the way, and then shot behind Plume again. She tried to knock her out with a heavy punch to the head, but Plume caught it.

"Another missed me!" She taunted.

"This is pretty entertaining, two women fighting" Roshi said with a smile.

"Will one of you shut him up?" Barra asked in annoyance, as Plume began to get annoyed.

"Shut up old man!" She yelled at Roshi, who simply responded by lifting his hands in confusion.

"You're not helping, you know."

"I'm not?"

Lance punches Roshi in the face, "Yes, you are. Thanks."

"You're welcome I guess."

Bara slammed her knee into Plume's stomach, causing her to bend over. Plume flips over, but catches herself mid air. She turns herself upright, and raises her palm to the sky. A small Ki blast would form before Plume attempted to shove it into Barra's gut.

The blast never made it to her stomach, as she caught the blast with her hand and pushed it back at Plume.

"Hah!" The beam hit Plume's Gi, burning a hole in it. But more importantly burning the skin underneath. She gave a painful yell. "Agh!"

Roshi charges up red Ki, which flows into Plume and heals her wounds, "Thanks master."

Bara charged a rainbow-colored aura, then began firing bolts of the multicolored energy at Plume, "It's time you ended, wench!"

Plume narrowly leaned back and forth in different directions, dodging the Ki blasts. Plume then jumped forward and attempted to ram her fist into Barra's chest, and then follow up with an ax kick.

Bara easily dodged the fist, but laughed as she noticed the foot slowly approaching her. She caught it in her palm and kept Plume in place, with her leg in the air, "I like you girl, but if you keep this up, I'm gonna have to kill you."

Plume kicked her leg out of Barra's hand, and got back in a fighting stance, "This is the end of the line." Bara charged up red aura once again, and began firing the same barrage of Ki blasts.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Plume says as she dodges the Ki pellets. She jumps into the air and flies at Barra. She places her hand on Barra's head, which caused her to freeze in place. Plume took advantage of this and landed a spinning kick to Barra's midsection. She went flying, but she managed to stop herself with a ki pulse.

Plume smirked, "I caught you on your shit didn't I?"

Bara gritted her teeth, "I'm going to murder you."

Bara charged up a red aura and sent a shockwave of red energy at Plume. She easily dodged it, but Barra was waiting for her with a nasty right hook. The punch sent Plume crashing to the floor. She quickly got up, but she was woozy. Barra took advantage of this and was going to send a red aura blast at her, when Roshi shot a beam of blue energy at her. She caught the blast in her hand, and looked over at him.

Barra tossed the Ki blast aside and warned Roshi, "I'm fighting her. Not you, elder."

She turned to face Plume once more. They exchanged blows with their fists, and kicking each other. They broke apart for a moment, and surveyed the damage. Both had bruises, cuts, and were bleeding, but other than that they were fine.

"I'm taking you down, bitch." Barra hissed.

"You wish." Plume responded.

They both charged each other, and threw a punch. Their fists met with an incredible force, and they both backed away to recover from the pain of punching someone with the same super strength as them.

Plume shakes her fist and makes a hissing sound, "Why are you holding back? I want to beat you at full strength-!"

"I'm not fucking holding back!" Barra roars. She throws a quick series of jabs at Plume's face, who barely manages to get out of the way. She kicks and shoots a shock of Ki at her feet, but she jumps over it.

She sends a powerful right hook, but she blocks it with her forearm. She gives her an uppercut, and she falls to the floor. She flies down at Plume, who rolls out of the way and blasts her with a ball of red energy.

Plume sends a powerful right hook, but Barra blocks it with her forearm. She gives her an uppercut, and she falls to the floor. She flies down at Plume, who rolls out of the way and blasts her with a ball of red energy.

Bara shook the blood out of her mouth and growled."You hurt me," she said, pointing at Plume. "THIS IS GOING TO BE A BLOODBATH."

Bara charged at Plume, and they started to exchange blows. They punched and kicked each other, dealing some heavy hits. They broke apart again, both trying to find an advantage over one another.

"I'm not letting you WIN." Plume warns her. Plume charged towards Barra once again, this time, just before she hit Barra, she jumped higher into the air and fired a Kamehameha downwards towards Barra.

"Looks like you're going to kill yourself, Plume." Barra says.

They both fire their attacks at each other, a wall of energy hitting a wall of energy. They fought for dominance, jumping and flying around the area, trading blow for blow. Eventually, one blast managed to overpower the other. The Kamehameha won out, and hit Barra in the chest, sending her flying into the ground with a super-explosion. Barra coughed blood and was struggling to get up.

"This is where you give up, Barra." Plume landed onto the ground and approached, "You are NOT this weak! I wanted a real fight-!"

"I'm not weak!" Barra jumped up and punched Plume in the face. She put her hand on her face and felt her jaw, moving it around. She shook her head around and let out a scream, firing an energy ball at Barra, "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Barra screams as she gets hit by it. She rolls on the ground in pain, but then she hears laughter. Plume is laughing her ass off, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did I scare you? I scared you, Barra!"

"You sound like a fucking witch," Suddenly, Barra stands up, and her Aura grows bigger as her power skyrockets. Plume stumbled back with a mixture of surprise and fear.

"B-brave," Plume manages to spit out before Barra charges her. Barra puts her hands around Plume's throat, strangling her and tossing her around like a ragdoll.

Barra then proceeds to throw Plume on the ground and step on her throat with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm in control now."

Plume was struggling and flailing, trying to get out of this situation, but it was no use. Barra kept on laughing. Plume fired a Ki wave into Barra's face. This caught her off-guard, and she rolled on the floor like she was in pain.

"I'll kill you," she says, bitching while blood comes out of her mouth. She slowly gets up, but Plume charges towards her again.

"I'll kill you!" She says again, this time with a mixture of spit and blood coming out of her mouth. She flies back down and tackles Plume to the ground. Barra tossed Plume into the air, and fired a Ki wave towards her. This Ki wave would swallow Plume and damage her body and clothing.

"Fuck!" Plume swears and lands on the ground with a thud. Her clothes were torn in different places and her body was in a lot of pain, but she would survive.

"I'll fucking kill you," she says. She fires a wave of Ki towards Barra, but it has no effect on her.

"You're weak, and I'm going to prove that to you," Barra charged towards Plume with a scream.

They clashed, with Plume getting on the defensive. She blocked all of her attacks, but she was being overwhelmed by her.

She took a step back, creating some distance between herself and Barra. She fired a blast of Ki into her face, temporarily blinding her.

"You can't win!"

Roshi looks down and sees the fight going on, he's shocked that both these girls have gotten so much stronger in such a short period of time. He looks down at his hands, and flexes them for a moment. Plume charges a Kamehameha in her palms. This was it, it would be over in a few moments. She fires the beam at Barra.

Barra fired a blast of her own, and the beams collided with each other. The fight was reaching its climax. Then, something strange started to happen. The beams pushed each other back and forth, neither one giving in. This strange stalemate continued for a few moments, but it soon ended. The energy started to overflow, and both of them were engulfed in the explosion.

Roshi shielded his eyes as the two collided with a monstrous bang.

"Too bright!" Roshi says, shielding his eyes. The dust clears, and Roshis sees the two. They are both fine, but very tired, and bleeding all over.

"We are even now," Barra says.

"Yeah," Plume responds.

They both stare at Roshi.

"You ready for more, bitch?" Barra says.

"I I think so," Plume says. She gathers her strength, and while Barra does the same. They charge at each other again, with reckless abandon. They clash again, and the fight continues.

Roshi is watching the two women. They seem to be very even matched, both of them getting in hits on one another.

"This is pretty good right here," Roshi says as he starts to enjoy the fight. He starts to feel something he hasn't felt in a while... Excitement.

Roshi suddenly chuckles to himself.

Plume and Barra trade constants blows, until Barra sends a Ki wave towards Plume, swallowing Plume's body and damaging her body along with her already damaged Gi. The Gi was now very torn, as it barely covered her beautiful breasts.

"You... You sexy bitch," Roshi says.

Roshi realizes what he said out loud, and quickly covers his mouth. Barra and Plume stare at him. He chuckles nervously. Barra looks at the perverted old man in disgust.

"Ew, gross. Please don't say shit like that," she says.

"Why not? You're both sexy as fuck," he responds. Barra and Plume seem to ignore him now and continue fighting.

Barra and Plume continue fighting, as Roshi gets bored. They continue to fight, with both of them landing hits on each other. The fight becomes stagnant, as they don't seem to be able to get an advantage over one another.

Barra gets up and runs at Plume again, as she begins to attack her as well. She flies in the air with great speed, and begins sending multiple flying kicks to her face, damaging her even more. They both fall to the ground, they are both tired.

Roshi looks back to the fridge. He notices jelly, and looks at it.

"PB...J?" he says out loud. He grabs it and makes a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, then stares at it as if it were very interesting. He takes a bite, then realizes he's hungry.

Plume suddenly grabbed Barra, realizing what she needed to do.

"L-Lance-! I need you to hit her with everything you've got! Straight through her gut! Don't be afraid if I get hurt too-! Kill us both if it means the world is saved!" Barra struggles to break free.

"Plume! No! Let me go!" Barra yells.

"Do it! Or we'll all be eradicated from the Earth. This is our last chance!" Plume yells. Lance nods, tears streaming down his face as he charges a Ki blast.

"I'll die doing what I loved," Plume says.

Lance launches the blast at Barra.

"I'll never forget you."

The blast hits, killing both of them in an instant. Roshi cries as they die. The sandwich tastes good as he cries.

"P-Plume!" Lance cries. He cries heavily as he watches her die. He cries, and his tears drop onto her cold body.

Plume fell backwards onto the ground, giving one last chuckle before she died. Barra screams in agony and maliciousness as she falls forward, dead. Roshi begins to cry even heavier than before, as he watches them take their last breathes. Barra's and Plume's skin colors turned from a pale white to a deep red, as her heart stopped beating.

Roshi starts to cry (again?) as he buries her.

"Rest in peace, Plume," Roshi cries. He turns to Barra and cries as he burries her, as well. Lance cries for a couple of minutes, and then gets up.

"I will train. I'll become stronger than I ever was. Stronger than Roshi, even. This won't happen again," he says to himself.


	2. Snake way

Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu all landed nearby. Slowly they approached... saddened at the sight ahead of them. Tien asked "WHa..what happened.."

"Are they...?" Krillin asked.

"Dead," Chiaotzu said.

Tears stream from Tien's eyes. 

"W-What happened!?" Krillen asks in disbelief. 

"Plume is dead, Mr Tien.." Chiaotzu said.

Roshi explains what happened

"But... She was... She was my friend... " Krillin said, saddened by the loss of his best friend. Roshi nods, crying on the floor. Tears stream down Chiaotzu's face as he sees Roshi cry. 

"I couldn't...I couldn't save her," Roshi cries, breaking down into tears for a whole new reason. Tien sighs. He sits down, and his eyes glaze over as he stares at the sky.

"There wasn't anything you could do, she gave her life protecting her planet." Tien says. Roshi cries, sad and horny.   
Chiaotzu sits down, looking over the ground. Krillin muttered something. Tien begins to meditate. Roshi cries over Plume's grave. 

"With Plume gone we are the only one's left protecting this planet. We have to get stronger so Plumes sacrifice wasn't for nothing!" Rance declared. The other's nod at his speech, and stand to there feet. "We will get stronger to honor Plume," Lance says with his fist out. They all put there fists out as a sign of respect towards Lance and Plume.

Plume wakes up in the otherworld. Aka, where dead people go. She stands up and heads into King Yemmas office. The King of the other world watches as all of the good and evil people come through. He sighs, as he sees a lot of the good guys coming through. "I guess I have some balancing to do...." He says to his assistant, Shroom. 

Plume approached the king, "Hey! Can I walk snake way so I don't stay dead?"

He looks through the records then says, "Nah, you're Plume, so you gotta stay dead."

"Well, can you send me back to my home planet then?" 

"Nah, that's way too hard to do."

She stares at him in disbelief. "How about I complete a challenge? That challenge should totally be to walk snake way!"

The King smiles and nods. "That sounds fair." Plume walked out of the room, followed by Shroom.

"Right this way, please," she followed him outside, where Snake way awaits. After an hour of walking, she encounter some people from the angel world. They have with them a ball made of Sevvverine bones, which is very valuable in the other world. One of them notices her.

"Is that...Plume?" one asks.

She nods in response, "That's me. How do you know who I am?"

The angel smiles and says, "We've all read the books. You're a hero."

"I'm not a hero."

He throws Plume the ball, "Go ahead." Plume returns the ball. The other three angels catch it on the first bounce.

"Wow."

"I'll be continuing my walk now," Plume said. The angels begin pouting, as they turn to her.

"Please join us for dinner!"

"We really want you to come! We read the books and we could really connect with your story," one says.

She's not an idiot. She knows what this is: A marketing ploy. 

"Nope. Bye."

"But-" one angel begins to say.

"Leave her be, Jermaine," one angel says. She continues her walk down snake way, as the angels leave. 

"Thank God," she muttered under your breath. Plume continues walking. She remembers rumors of a Snake King that guards Snake way, and he had guards patrolling snake way. One of the guards stops her.

"The king would like to see whomever walks this way."

"Me?" Plume asks, pointing to herself.

"No, the fucking Pope. Of course, you."

"I was just taking a walk," she responds.

"I uh... Alright. Take me to him." He walks ahead, and she follows him.

"The king is this way," he says. She arrives at a big gray castle. The guard approaches the door, and knocks. A man with a black hood answers. The guard whispers something to him, and he nods in response.

"Follow me," Plume follows the hooded man through the halls of the castle.

"So, who are you?" She asks.

"I'm the king's assistant."

"What's his name?"

"That is unknown to me."

"Why?" He turns around to face her, "Just take me to your king, if he wants to see me so bad." 

He frowns and continues walking. 

"This is it," he says, opening the door to a small room with nothing in it but a chair.

"Wait here. And don't try anything," he says, pointing his sword at her. Plume waits, sitting in the chair. He nods, and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. She hears the lock click, as she's left in the room by herself. She sat in the chair for a while, before she got up to look out the window. She sees nothing but golden otherworldly clouds past the cast She waited for about 10 minutes. Then, the door opens.

"The king will see you now," the assistant says. She stands up, and walks out of the room. He leads her down a few halls, then to a door with huge steel doors, which he opens. She enter the castle throne room. The King sits in a large throne, with his hood still covering his face.

"Why have you brought her here?" he asks.

"I simply found her wandering around," the assistant replies.

"Hmm..." he says, his voice deep and unearthly. 

"Your assistant said you wanted to see me. I assume you're the snake king?" Plume said, he nods slowly.

"The Snake King? I am he."

"What did you want me for?" He takes a deep breath, then releases it.

"It is a long story, but let us cut to the chase. I want you to be my wife. I've heard tales of your beauty and they do you not justice. You're even more beautiful than I was told." That took her off guard. She didn't know how to respond.

"I-I'm sorry?" She asks.

"You've not only stolen the hearts of men, but the heart of the Snake King himself."

"I'm still confused, sir. Why me? I'm not a princess or royalty. I'm just an average girl."

"That's exactly why, my dear. I'm a king that is tired of being ruled. You're an average girl with an extraordinary body and beauty that none can compare to."

"I appreciate your compliments, Your majesty... But.." she nervously laughs, unable to comprehend what's going on.

"It's quite alright," he replies.

"But.... I'm not ready for this... I don't know if I can marry you..." The King stands up, slowly walking towards her, 

"I really should be going.. I.. I have a mission to complete." She backs up, hitting the wall. The King didn't speak, though he instead holds out his hand.

"I just want to touch your hair," he says softly. The King slowly takes bits of her hair, stroking it softly, "I didn't ask what you wanted." 

She says "I said I should be leaving. I have to walk the rest of snake way."

"It's beautiful," he says while stroking it softly.

"Yes, yes it is," she replies nervously.

"Tell me about yourself, beautiful one."

"My name is Plume. I'm uh.. A Saiyan And I should really be leaving... " He turns his attention away from her and to the bookcase across the room.

"Tell me, Plume. Do you want to leave?"

"Yes... I am sorry I don't want to marry you, it's nothing personal... Uh.. Yeah... Nothing personal." The King sighs as he places Plume's hair back on her shoulders. He sits you down on a nearby chair as he gets on one knee.

"What are you doing-?? "

"I want to show you something," He pulls out a black box from his pocket, opening it. A beautiful ring with a sapphire blue gem sits in the middle of the box. He opens it, and holds it out to her. 

"I'm not marrying you, I'm sorry Snake King... We just met.. And im a virgin.. I've got to continue walking snake way. "

"Plume, my love. Will you marry me?"

"No, and I'm not your love. " she says, nervously. The King holds out the ring, frowning.

"I spent a lot of money on this ring, you ungrateful-" The king stops himself from saying anything else as he puts the ring back into the box. Plume stands up, and begins to leave. 

"I'm sorry i don't want to be your plaything," The king sighs as he gets up from his knee.

"If that's what you want, you may leave. Goodbye," He turns around, heading back to the door. She opens the door and walks out of the room. Standing outside were two large, burly men with buzz cuts and shaved faces. One was wearing a red sweatshirt and shorts, while the other was wearing a blue sweatshirt and jeans. They both look at her, and Plume gulps nervously. She starts to walk past them, but they quickly step in front of her to block her way.

"Where do you think your going?" one of the men says, as Plume just stares at him nervously.

"Yeah, where do you think you're going The king wants you. So he'll get you." 

"Get out of my way please... I'm really not interested in your King. "

"You're not? That's too bad. I was hoping you'd want to get to know him." 

"Why?"

"Because we were going to have so much fun together."

"I doubt it."

"Don't be like that. I'm sure you'd have fun," The man steps forward, and moves his hand towards her shoulder. She quickly backs away from him, looking up at him nervously. 

"Get the hell away from me... " She says, "I don't like being threatened."

"Neither do I, which is why I'm going to enjoy you," The man steps forward, and pushes Plume's shoulder. She falls back and hits her head against the wall gently. 

"Last chance to stop harassing me," The man is undeterred by her threat, and continues to approach her.

"You're a feisty one. I'm going to have so much fun with you!" 

"Seriously... I'm warning you.. "

"You'll what?" the man says, as he lets out a small chuckle.

"You'll see," The man lets out a large laugh.

"I don't think you understand who you're talking to missy."

"You're a pervert, that's all I see. "

"Yeah? What of it?" 

"You get turned on by girls half your age." 

"Maybe I do."

"I'm not that young, I'm like 23..step off. Just because you're big and strong doesn't mean you get to just go around treating girls like objects."

"Wow, you're only 23 huh? I bet you got some great things to show me under that Gi."

"I am not afraid to kick both of your asses if you keep trying to touch me." 

"Too bad, got to collect what you bet,"The man moves with unreal speed and grabs Plume's wrist. He puts her into a painful wrist lock, where her arm is being twisted behind her back, "See, now I've got you... just like that."

She squirmed. And warned "You really want to let me go... Right now." 

The man let her hand go, and she dropped to the floor. He took a few steps back, laughing as he did so, "Man you're feisty. I'm having so much fun."

She tried to walk pass the two men, but the big one blocked her way. 

"Where do you think your going?"

"Snake way," She replied sternly.

"Well, that's too bad!" The big man let out a roar of laughter. She shoved the pervert away. He stumbled back and gave her a angry look, but did not attack her. 

"Man, now I'm really mad." 

"Good," The man's face turned a deep shade of red, he looked as if he was going to explode.

She decided to pass them again, she tried to make her voice sound threatening, "Let me pass or your balls are paste."

The big man snickered. The pervert laughed as if he found something incredibly funny. She couldn't just walk away, she had to stand her ground. She kept her cool and kept trying to walk pass. The two men continued to block her every step. They were still chuckling when the big one grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let me go!"

"Make me!"

"I'm not gonna let you just creep on me, get the fuck back-!" Plume tried to shove him off.

"Shut up bitch!" He covered her mouth with his massive hand. She was repulsed by the thought of him touching her. She bit down as hard as she could, tasting his skin in her mouth. He pulled back with a shout of pain as she spat out the bloody chunk she ripped off.

Plume spit the chunck onto the ground, and made a repulsed sound. She said "I fucking warned you, get back-!"

The big man looked at her with disgust, as he wiped off the blood from his face. She kept walking, ignoring the throbbing pain in her wrist. She ignored the two men and walked with a smirk on her face. The two men started yelling at her as she continued to walk.

"CUNT!"

"BITCH!"

"SLUT! 

"You're just sad your ugly asses didn't get this gorilla grip PUSSSSYYY-!" She could barely believe what came out her mouth. "Pussy?" she thought, "Did I really just say that?"

The two men continued to yell at her as she continued to walk out of earshot. As she walked down the snake way, she thought about the two men.

"FUCKING PUSSIES!" she yelled out loud. She couldn't believe she was intimidated by them. Especially when she was clearly in the right with what happened. As she walked, she noticed something over the horizon. It looked like another path. She wasn't sure if it was a different way of getting to the same place or another place entirely. She went up to the sign and looked at it. 

It read: If you're reading this, you must be a fighter on your way to meet King Kai for your training. This path is a shortcut to his planet, but you might not be prepared for what's down there yet. 

"Can't be worse than a touchy perv. But I'm gonna play it safe," she says before she heads down the longer path. She continued her journey to King Kai.  
She walked along the path until she heard a voice in the sky.

"Hey! You, kid with the black hair!" She looked up to see the tiny dot that was the Kai's planet. She waved and called out.

"Are you King Kai???" She was far away, but if this person was King Kai, there was still a chance he could hear her.

"No, I'm Oolong. King Kai is too busy being an old man to come out and entertain guests!" She heard a laugh that was mixed with a donkey's neigh. Plume jumps up to the Planet, landing softly. 

"Go get King Kai-!" 

"Too late!" The man says, "And it's too bad your trip is wasted, since you didn't even make it past the entrance test."

"What are you talking about??"

"I'm talking about the test to see if you're worthy of meeting King Kai, of course! No need to be a prick about it." He responded.

"But I didn't realize there was a test. Just an entrance."

"Yeah, it's not a very popular one."

"There was nothing telling me about a fucking test, you pig pervert! How did you even get here anyway-?? You were on earth in the Original Dragonball Saga!"

He explains. "Well it's a long story...."

"Shut up and get on with it already!"

"Fine."

"Look, I'll do anything to see King Kai-! "

"Anything?" Oolong says, winking.

"What are you implying?"

"Well," he looks around, "You got a boyfriend or something?"

"No."

"Good. Get on your knees and do what you gotta do." 

She gets angry about that, "Ha! I'm not giving you top, perv-!"

He interupts her, "Who said anything about top!?"

She realizes what he meant, "Ew! No! You're a disgusting animal!" She yells, but Oolong interrupts her. 

"Hey, I never said you had to give it up. Just do what you gotta do." She is confused.

"Do what... ya know..." he starts to make an example, but then stops, "I don't want to scar you...." 

She gets angry again, "You mean..."

He interrupts her, and explains how babies are made. He says that she needs to get some manjuice, if she knowz what he means. She looks shocked. But not as much as you, reading this. 

"I'm not gonna have sex with a Pig--!!!"

"Okay!" Oolong responds quickly, "We don't have to have sex."

He explains that all she has to do is go home and find some dirty panties, or something. She pauses. "..." She thinks for a moment, then seems to understand.

"Yeah, no. I can't do that. "

"Why not?"

"I just can't. That's disgusting."

"Come on..."

She pauses again. She looks away, and she is considering it, "No! I'm good." 

Oolong begins to pout. Plume sighs in an exaggerated way. 

"I'm already here, just let me see the Kai." 

"Okay!" He responds, looking very happy.

"I thought you said there was a test?"

"There is," Oolong says, "Kai is a strong man. To see him will require much endurance."

She pauses again. "What does that mean?" 

"It means you gotta do squats," Oolong responds, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

She gets angry again, "I'm not doing any fucking squa--"

"Do them, and you can see him!" Oolong interrupts.

"Do I have to turn around and do them?"

"No. You can just squat down right there."

She gets in a position to do some squats, but she seems uncomfortable, "How many of these do I have to do?"

"As many as it takes for you to see him."

She seems confused. "What does that mean? Give me a number, dick head."

"One," She grunts as she begins to lower her body.

"That was pathetic," Oolong says, "Try again."

She begins to get frustrated. All she's doing is lowering her body. How is that hard? She begins to grunt as she continues.

"Is that low enough for you?"

"No!" Oolong says in an unsympathetic tone. She gets to five hundred before she stops. Her legs burn as fire runs through them like electricity.

"You have to do more than that."

"OK you're fucking with me. What do I actually have to do to see the damned King Kai?"

Oolong smirks. "Five thousand." 

She seems absolutely shocked. It's not even anger, just pure shock. She seems on the verge of tears.

"That's fucking impossible."

"It isn't," he says in an awfully assuring way, "You'll do it eventually."

"Please there has to be another way..."

She gets cut off by Oolong's sudden response, "No, five thousand is the standard requirement."

"Who the fuck are you? Where the hell do you get off telling me to do shit? Who are you anyway?" She starts to get angry and begins to yell at him.

"You're just a pig who likes boobs-! Why are you the King Kai's assistant! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO SEE HIM???"

"FUCK YOU!" he says in a rage, "I'M THE KING KAI'S FUCKIN' ASSISTANT!" She gets scared and backs away from him.

"I'LL DO ALMOST ANYTHING TO SEE THE KING KAI WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU FUCKING TWAT-????" He quickly approaches her, and it seems like he's going to grab her, but instead he whispers in her ear.

"Five thousand squats."

She gets the chills. She shakes her head.

"There has to be another way... I don't wanna do 5 thousand squats you fucknuckle-!"

"Then do 5 thousand sit ups."

"I'll probably die before I'm even done."

He shrugs. "That's not my concern."

She begins to cry. "Why are you making me do this?"

"Because you have to see King Kai." She gets angry.

"I'll do almost anything else to see him... There has to be something," He gets in close to her.

"Something else?" he says, a bit of excitement creeping into his voice. "Are you saying you'll suck my dick?"

"Yknow when I said almost anything?" 

"Oh." He gets a bit sad, and Plume takes the opportunity to continue.

"But I could still do something else..." 

Oolong's ears perk up. "Like what?"

"You let me see King Kai, and well... I'll do you a favor. Whatever you want as long as it's not sex or a blowjob." 

"Hmmm..." Oolong says, stroking his chin... "You have anything else to offer?"

She thinks for a moment, "I'll do your laundry and cook you a 5-star dinner."

"What else?"

"I'll let you do my taxes."

"Hmmm... That could come in handy."

"I'll also paint you a portrait..." 

"No, not really my thing."

She's running out of ideas. She asked him what HE wanted.

"I dunno..." Oolong begins to think of what he wants, but nothing comes to mind. He has everything he could ever want; why does he need Plume to do anything for him? Besides, she's a pretty big girl, and strong as hell. He can tell she's not lying about that.

"Maybe... We could... Fuck." Oolong says.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm not sleeping with you."

"I wasn't asking you to sleep."

"No sex," Plume says. Oolong seems irritated by her insistence on saying the word 'sex.'

"Do you have a problem with the word 'fuck'?" Oolong says. "I thought Earthlings used it all the time."

"I do. You fucking fuckers use it too much."

"How else are you going to say you're going to fuck someone over?"

"How else are you going to say you want to have sexual intercourse with me?" Oolong points out how Earthlings use the word 'fuck' in every day language. 

"Or maybe I'm just not going to have sexual intercourse with you under any circumstances. However..." Oolong perks up. "You'll let me see King Kai?"

"Sure, if you let me paint you, or do your taxes. Just nothing involving sex or blowjobs."

"You're a perv. Same the best part of a woman."

"I'm a pervert. You're the one who refuses to sleep with me."   
The two stare at each other for a moment, and then begin to laugh.

"Fine," Oolong says.

"Fine," Plume says.

"I'll let you paint me, but only if I'm wearing clothes,"

"Okay," Oolong says.

"Now get on with it!"

"Alright!," Oolong says. He pulls out one of his many painting sets and begins to lay it out on the floor. 

"You sure there isn't something you'd rather do that doesn't involve having sex or giving you a B.J?" 

Plume rolls her eyes, "Yes, Oolong. There is plenty I'd rather do, but I don't want to be rude. You've been rude this whole time. What do you want me to do in order to see King Kai?"

"If you're going to work for me, I need you to do something for me," Oolong says. He pauses, making sure he has her attention.

"What is it, perv?" Before adjusting her Gi. He grabs her hand and places it on herr crotch, rubbing slowly.

"I want you to do this," she quickly take her hand away.

"No," she says. "No no no."

"Please?," he begs.

"That's not part of the deal," she says.

"But I want to!" Oolong whines.

"You'll have to be content with just painting me," Oolong sighs and nods in agreement, laying out his painting supplies. 

"Alright, I'm painting you," he says. He opens his jar of paint and mixes the colors to get the right shade of green. After mixing together the paints, he dips his brush into the cup and begins painting. He slowly draws his brush on the canvas, making sure to get every detail. 

"This is boring," Plume says with a yawn. He nods, 

"Hold that pose," he is almost done. After a few minutes, he stops painting and admires his work. It's not boring to look at, that's for sure. 

"Can I see King Kai now?"

"Yeah, that's about it," Oolong says.

"That's it?" She says in disbelief. He nods and takes his painting off the easel and places it in a corner to dry. After a few minutes, he turns to her.

"Nothing else? I can see Kai now?"

"No," he says.

"What??? I did what you said-!" Plume said in disbelief. "You can't just not let me see King Kai! He's supposed to be helping me train!"

"I can do whatever I want. You're my slave for eternity." Oolong said without a care in the world. "And don't you forget it."

"You've got to have a price.. What do you want from me to get you to actually let me see the damned Kai?" He looks at her and grins.

"Well... If you must know, I'm a dirty, dirty man." Oolong said.

"Don't tell me... I already know you're a pervert. What do you want?"

"I want to see what's under that Gi," she stares at him in disbelief.

"Are you fucking serious???"

"Deadly serious."

"You're..." she can't even find the words to describe how mad this is making her.

"If you don't take your clothes off, you're not going to see King Kai anytime soon."

"That's fucking blackmail!" But, she said in shame and defeat "What do you want to see...." Plume asked incredulously.

"How about we start slow? Strip down to your underwear." She stared at him, unenthused.

"I'm waiting..." he says. With a sigh, Plume turn away from Oolong and began to strip down to her red silk underwear. She slowly pulled her Gi off, revealing her slim waste and ass to Oolong. Then, she slipped her bra off, revealing her large orbs to him. Oolong let out a whistle.

"Damn, girl... those are some nice tits," he says in appreciation. "... now go fuck yourself."

Plume blushes out of embarrassment and asks "Can I get dressed and see him now?" 

"Sure," Oolong says. "Now let's go." He pushes her out of the room and locks the door behind her. After this degrading experience, she can't wait to see King Kai and get out of this place. Plume gets dressed again, and waits for the Kai.

"Don't worry," Oolong says from outside the door. "I'll be with you every step of the way. I'll even come in there with you." He opens your door and stands beside her.

"Go fuck yourself," she says.

"I'm offended. I'm not a virgin, you know," he says.

"How would I know? You're not a virgin," she says.

"... Touché."

"Now get me the Supreme Kai."

"I'll be back with the King," he says.  
Suddenly, she no longer sees Oolong. She's seeing the green fields once again.  
"  
Hey, cunt," Oolong says in a cutesy voice, appearing in front of her again. King Kai exits his house, and greets Plume. 

"Hey! You must be that thaiyan that Yemma told me about-!" he turned to Oolong. "Who are you?" He flicked Oolong away, Oolong promptly fell into hell. 

"That guy made me show him my boob to see you and he wasn't even your assistant," she says. King Kai steps back and covers his chest defensively, "What?! You're saying that I made you show some guy your tits?!"

"No, Oolong made me do it, It's alright. You just sent him to hell so he's got worse things to worry about," Plume says.

"Oh, thank goodness," King Kai says, uncovering his chest. "Though I didn't realize hell was an option for him."

"Anyway... I'm here to train," she says.

"Splendid!" King Kai says. He pulls out a little red ball, and rubs it in between his hands. A faraway look enters his eyes, as he begins to softly whistle the tune of 'Pop goes the Weasel'.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to make as well, hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
